


Caught

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon always does what Mir wants and Mir knows exactly what to do with Joon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/gifts).



"I can do it!" Mir yells, scrambling after the car. "I'll do it! Give me another chance!" The car speeds away and he kicks after it viciously, ending up in a tearful heap in the middle of the street. He wipes at his face angrily as the car disappears around the corner.

 

His mom barely glances at him when he gets in. She's sitting at the couch, TV switched on to some generic self-help reality program, everyone making fools of themselves for their fifteen minutes of fame. Mir's never really given a fuck. He collapses on to his bed. It creaks alarmingly. One of these days he's going to go right through it. He covers his eyes with a careless hand. Well today had gone swimmingly. He sighs and decides to try again tomorrow when he hears the soft knock at his window. He walks over and jimmies it open. Joon is standing outside, smiling at him just a little shyly and Mir feels happy for the first time in the day.

 

"Hey," Joon says softly, hands on the window sill.

 

"Joonie." Mir leans over the window. "Did you miss me?"

 

Joon laughs and shakes his head. "No way."

 

Mir leans even closer to peer at his face. Joon blushes and turns his head.

 

"You are such a liar! I know you can't go a day without me!" Mir laughs.

 

"I can so go a day without you okay!" Joon says without much conviction. Mir grins and stands back. "Come on in then."

 

Joon jumps over easily, long legs and all as Mir collapses back in bed. He holds out a hand to Joon, who takes it without hesitation and climbs in with him. They lie back on Mir's pillow and Mir picks up one of Joon's hands and plays with his fingers. He loves Joon's fingers, so long and perfect.

 

Joon turns to him, hesitant and Mir looks at him expectantly. "Spit it out."

 

"Are you… will you come to school tomorrow? Home room teacher asked about you. She was worried."

 

Mir laughs and turns over to sit on top of Joon, who tenses just a little before Mir leans down to kiss him, hands on either side of his face.

 

"I'm not going to school tomorrow," he says slowly, enjoying the feel of how fast Joon's heart is beating. "And neither are you." He says and accentuates the last by capturing Joon's lips again.

 

Joon is frowning just a little when he draws back. "I'm not?"

 

Mir shakes his head. "Nope, you're coming with me tomorrow."

 

"Mir… I … there's dance practise tomorrow…" Joon tells him hesitantly. Mir pouts.

 

"Come on, Joonie! You can miss one class! You're a fantastic dancer already!"

 

Joon looks uncertain. Mir runs his hands under Joon's shirt slowly, smirking when Joon's breath hitches. "Wouldn't you rather be with me?" he murmurs into Joon's ear and feels Joon's hands clench on his shoulders.  He is smiling when Joon leans up to kiss him. He always wins. In the end Joon always does what Myr asks.

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this story is exactly. Might continue. Might not. If I can stop it from going to all the dark places I know it will inevitably go if I write it right now.


End file.
